If Only...
by Cynnamon Flakes
Summary: what if the Goblin had turned Peter/Spidey to his side? movie version spidey
1. capture

__

Norman Osborn and Peter Parker: Slash Love Interest

Kind of gross when you remember that Peter is as old as Norman's son, Harry… but then, there's still the Goblin *evil grin*

Chapter One

It had been a month since he, Peter Parker, had graduated from High School, and had moved into a dorm with his vest friend, Harry Osborn. It had been little more then a month before his graduation when he had gone on that field trip… and had turned into someone else entirely. 

Life was not how he had expected it to be. Instead of wearing a –gag!- spandex suit and fighting crime throughout New York City, he had always figured he would earn a living by photographing his way through college and eventually become a scientist or a full time photographer for a large metropolitan newspaper. But like his Uncle Ben always said, "With great power comes great responsibility." –or, at least that was what he said… only an hour before…

Peter ran a hand through his auburn hair and shifted uncomfortably. He still felt utter and immense guilt that he had not stopped the man who had shot and killed his uncle. Everyday he thought about his beloved uncle- and that he would never be able to see him alive again.

Peter sat up in his bed finally, and stood. Something was bothering him- he felt an increasing tingling on his scalp. His Spider-Sense. 

He immediately stripped from his everyday clothes to reveal his 'uniform'. After pulling on his mask, boots, and gloves, he opened his apartment window and leapt from the sill.

Gracefully, he shot out webbing and swung from building to building, far above the busy traffic below. As he sailed like a surfer upon waves, he kept his eyes and ears open for anything strange. He needn't have bothered. 

Out of nowhere, a device sailed past Peter and hit the building that his webbing was currently attached too. The impact of the bomb hitting the wall was great; there was a huge explosion- fire and chunks of brick flying everywhere. Peter's webbing being secured to the wall only moments before, was now disintegrated completely, leaving Peter plummeting to the street below.

Without even thinking, Peter shot more webbing from his wrist and it attached itself securely to a billboard. Peter swung to the rooftop and landed, tearing the webbing from his wrist as he did so. He stood in a crouching position, alert, Spider Sense tingling. There, in the distance, was a trail of smoke as if a jet had taken off, and something green glinted in the sunlight.

Peter rolled his eyes. Of course, the Goblin _had _to make a grand entrance.

As the Goblin, atop his glider, came closer, Peter heard a faint cackling, which grew stronger every minute. Peter winced. The Goblin's sick sense of humour was really beginning to tick him off.

"Well hello, Spidey!" the Goblin cackled and two bombs shot from the glider, headed for Peter. Peter dodged easily by doing a couple backflips. On impact, both bombs released some sort of gas.

"You're an excellent conversational companion, but I really don't feel like chatting over a cup of tea at the moment." Peter said to the Goblin as he glided over to where Peter was crouched. 

When the Goblin flew over Spider-Man, Peter launched himself from the rooftop and side-kicked the Goblin in the face. Caught off-guard, the Goblin staggered and nearly fell off his glider, but in the end, he kept his balance.

"That's all you've got, Spider-Man? If this is all the threat you are to me, I'll just give up on the spot!" 

Peter clenched his teeth, and made a habit out of clenching and unclenching his fist. The Goblin observed this, and laughed. 

"I've struck a nerve!" he cackled, and flew over to Peter. His voice grew more serious, as did his stance. "Let's see if I can't strike another one." 

With a swift movement, he leapt off his glider and backhanded Peter across the face. Peter fell backwards and hit the rooftop, with a loud **CRACK** and roughly hit his head against the cement. He wavered between consciousness and unconsciousness, but as the Goblin bent over him and picked him up, his vision grew black. The last thing he saw before falling out of the conscious world were the Goblin's haunting yellow eyes.

---

Norman Osborn woke up lying on the floor of his bedroom. As he picked himself up, he felt an immense uneasiness wash over him. He had done something that afternoon that he wished he hadn't, but he didn't know what.

He shook his head in dismissal. Perhaps he had drunken too much.

"Dad!" 

Norman turned at the sound of his son's voice by the door, and Harry quickly crossed the length of the room and helped his father to stand.

"What is it? What happened?" Norman asked, putting an arm around his son. Whatever he had been worrying about when he woke up on the floor had exited his thoughts entirely. He was now much more worried about his only son- well, besides Peter, who had always been like a son to him.

Harry uncovered his face. Tears had welled up in the corners of Harry's eyes.

"Peter's gone." 

A feeling of immense dread came over Norman. Something in the back of is mind was trying to tell him something. 

"There was a battle or something nearby, I don't know, but it was between the Green Goblin and Spider-Man. I ran upstairs to tell Peter, but when I got to his room, he wasn't there! He had been there less then a minute earlier, dad! And the window was wide open! I think either Spider-Man or the Goblin took him!" 

Norman held his son in a tight embrace and ran a hand through Harry's hair. 

"We'll find him, Harry. I know we will."

---

****

Author's Note: 

I rewrote the chapter to make it longer and more descriptive. Sorry about spelling Osborn's name wrong, but a bout of Buffy-ness came over me, and I spelled his name like Oz's last name (Oz from BtVS's real name is Daniel Osbourne). I hope that explains it. Plus, I was very tired when I wrote the chapter, so the fight scenes were a little dry. I hope that this makes up for it!

Chapter Two will be up on Sunday.


	2. thoughts

Chapter Two

Peter woke up groggily, his mind clouded. As he slowly gained consciousness, he realised that his hands were handcuffed behind his back, around a pole.

He groaned aloud. This was just perfect! He was already feeling as if a hippo has just sat on him, and now handcuffs were digging into his wrists. He didn't even want to think about what the Goblin was going to do to him.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the pitch black of were he had been "stored", and looked around. The room was entirely empty (with the exception of the pole and himself). Peter shuddered. He hated this emptiness.

Peter lay there for what must have been an hour- at least- and every once or twice he would drift into a restless sleep, filled with dreams into a restless sleep, filled with dreams of what would probably happen to him, and of his uncle. 

He was sleeping, snoring lightly and occasionally crying out from his dream, when a figure clad in green walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Peter let out a sharp scream, and he awoke immediately, his scream still fading away. 

Before him stood the Goblin, staring down at him impassively, that annoying metal grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" Peter spat out, scowling from underneath his mask. The Goblin laughed.

"Relax, Webhead. I only want to talk," the Goblin paused, thinking of the correct phrase. "At least for now."

The Green Goblin looked down at Peter. He looked so vulnerable, helpless against him. The Goblin felt a surge of pleasure at the vulnerability that Spider-Man was revealing to him, but, for a moment, there was a pity. The Goblin shook his head and tried to shake the strange feeling, but although it moved into the back of his mind, it did not go away- not completely- but remained there, like an annoying spider. The Goblin chuckled; the pun was unintended.

"Why am I here?" the webhead asked, head still lowered. 

The Goblin could tell that he was tired, and probably wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. Goblin thought it would be much more efficient if he leave the red and blue hero with something to think about while he slept, plaguing his mind, rather than force him to listen to the Goblin's entire plan. Besides villains always made the mistake of telling the hero exactly what they were planning on doing. Well, he sure as hell wasn't any other villain, and he sure as hell wasn't going to make the same stupid mistake that they so often did.

"I thought I'd just- drop by- and tell you what was on my mind."

The Goblin nearly burst out with laughter. The webhead was trying to get up. How cute. He placed an armoured green hand upon Spider-Man's rising head, and pushed him back down. Hard. Spider-Man let out a low groan, and remained sprawled, moving ever so slightly.

"I wanted to ask you something, hero." The Goblin leaned against the wall across from Spidey, and crossed his arms over his breastplate.

"Why do you do it? Why do you insist on saving the worthless trash of this city?" The Goblin's hands moved out in a gesture that was meant to encompass the entire city of New York. The Webhead didn't say anything. Goblin laughed.

"Spider caught your tongue?" underneath the helmet, the Goblin raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

The Webhead still remained silent. 

'Well, imagine that instead of saving those ingrates. That call you a menace- you could join me, and together we could join me, an together we could show those New Yorkers what we really could do."

The Goblin walked over to Spider-Man and flicked him on the head.

"Think about it, hero."

In a flash, the Goblin had opened the door to where Spider-Man was being held, unlocked it, and then slammed the door behind him. There was a click, and Peter knew that he was once more locked in the dark room.

A heaviness came over him, and he slumped down even farther. A hard pressure clenched his skull, and threatened to break him. He was tired. So tired.

As Peter drifted into sleep once more, a dream began immediately in his mind.

---

__

He swung along the streets of New York City, eventually getting closer to the **Daily Bugle**. With a loud crash, he broke through the glass window behind J.J.'s office, and picked the reporter up by his throat.

"You thought I was a menace, Jameson?" he growled. His voice had changed drastically. It reminded him of the Goblin's voice.

Jameson tried to say something, but Peter tightened his grip on Jameson's throat.

"I'm talking!" Peter said, and then continued. "Well, you haven't seen anything yet." And with that, Spider-Man snapped Jameson's neck.

With a giddy laugh, Peter dropped Jameson's body onto the office floor, and flying out the window he had entered from.

As he swung down the streets of New York once more, a figure followed him. He was aware of its presence, of course, but he did not acknowledge it.

The Green Goblin smiled as he followed his companion- the thing which he had created. 

The two would make a wonderful team.

---

Peter awoke with a start, emitting a scream as he did so.

He was horrified at the creature in his dream, himself "gone bad". The Spider-Man in that vision had been ruthless and evil, bent on vengeance and on showing New York that he could destroy them with the blink of an eye if chose too.

Peter hated this reincarnation of himself- but somewhere, deep within himself, he was liberated by the dream, and he yearned to destroy J.J. and everyone that thought him- him the one who had been saving their asses since he became Spider-Man- was a menace, and someone to be removed from the city.

Peter curled up as much as he possibly could in his position, and drifted once more into an uncomfortable sleep, plagued by similar dreams.

---

Norman Osborn sat in his study, writing his monthly expenses down in a blank journal he kept just for the subject, when he heard the scream.

He stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting entirely what he had been doing. Hideous laughter filled him mind, and he smiled to himself.

Everything was going according to plan.

---

Norman and harry had alerted everyone. The police, the mayor, even the _Daily Bugle. _Although the chief of police, the mayor, and Jameson had assured them that they would do anything in their power to find peter (with a vehement "it has to be Spider-Man!", from Jameson that brought a wry smile to the senior Osborn's lips), they had been unsuccessful so far.

'It's been three days, Aunt May! What are we going to do?"

May Parker hugged harry to her, partially to comfort the poor boy, and partly to comfort herself.

Norman felt terrible. 

First Peter's parents had been killed in that God-awful plane crash, and then Ben had been shot… dying in front of Peter's eyes. And now Peter had gone missing- he felt as if the Parker feeling must be cursed.

And poor Aunt May. If Peter wasn't found, May would be alone. He hated to think of such a wonderful woman carrying so much grief and to be so utterly alone.

He glanced past harry and May and looked over at the redhead who sat in the far corner of the room. Her hands covered her face, and she was close to tears.

"Peter's missing." she muttered as Norman walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I read today that Spider-Man was missing also. No one's seen him in three days." 

Norman froze. There was something that Mary Jane had said. 

He removed his hand from M.J.'s shoulder and fled from the house, calling something about business and spiders behind him as he slammed the door shut.

---

Author's Note:

Okay, I couldn't wait to update! I wrote this chapter all throughout school, and I edited it at home. Since I wrote it pretty quickly and edited fairly unwell, I probably have made some mistakes, but so be it.

Also, I will be leaving notes in reviews about when I'm updating and giving other information about the fic. So check it out!

~ANYA/ LUNA


	3. almost dead

****

Chapter Three

Peter had been awake for the past two hours, alone and thankfully awake as he regained some of the strength he had lost from his battle with the Goblin.

He knew that the blow to his skull had been serious. The pain in his skull told him so constantly, but he also knew that that normally would not have been enough to make him so incredibly weak as he was and had been for the first few days in this hellhole.

Part of it was the late-night crime terminations, and then they early morning work and his schooling. All of it combined but a bind on him, and left him tired and restless. 

Everyone he came into contact with told him that he needed to get his priorities straight: Jameson, Harry, even Aunt May. He WAS keeping his priorities straight, only it wasn't very productive money-wise to go out and save people's asses. People took that more as a service, something that he could do just because he could. Well, he couldn't. Who did they think he was, some rich millionaire like Bruce Wayne, who had all the police and just about everyone else on his side?

No, life was MUCH harder and more complicated than that. 

He was Peter Parker, a nobody, who was a freelance photographer for a newspaper which **hated **his alter ego, and who desperately needed to get another job. He had no batcave, no mansion where he could live when he _wasn't _Spider-Man.

And now he was stuck here. He had no idea what people were thinking about the mysterious disappearance of Spider-Man, and he was trying to avoid the horrible thought about what his family and friends were doing about his disappearance as Peter Parker. Were they even worried?

He knew Aunt May would be, he was the only person she had, and he her. But what about Mary Jane and Harry? Where they glad to have him missing? 

Peter shifted uncomfortably and tried again to pull apart the handcuffs that were the thing that was keeping him there in that tiny, dark room. Well, besides the locked door, and the Green Goblin. But if he were able to break out of his bonds, he would have more of a chance. He would be able to train, keep fit, and practice shooting his webbing until the Goblin came back. Then he would catch the Goblin off-guard and escape. 

If only he could get out of those blasted handcuffs!

---

It had been an hour since Norman had walked out of the Parker house. He had intended to go straight back to his mansion, disguise himself as the Goblin, and then confront Spidey- or Parker- but had refrained on doing so.

Instead he had driven to Central Park, and had pondered what to do with his newfound knowledge. Well, at least a part of him was pondering. The other was nearly bent with depression. 

Peter Parker, _his _Peter Parker. The boy whom he had loved like a son. He had hurt Peter. Unwittingly, yes, but he was overcome with guilt none the less.

_"Oh, snap out of it, Osborn!"_

From inside him, the Goblin throttled Norman for his weakness. To any bystander who happened to see Norman sitting alone, everything would have appeared normal, except for a slight shaking. But within him, the Goblin was screaming at him to snap out of it, to realise that Peter had tricked him, and that they could play upon Peter's human weakness to ultimately turn him to their side.

As he got into his car, he told his driver to take him back to his mansion, and to leave him alone for the rest of the day.

"Make sure the Security Guard knows not to let **anyone **in _no matter what_." he said to the driver, before he rolled up the window between him and the man. He lay back lazily on the leather seats, and smiled. 

---

Peter had achieved what he thought impossible. 

It had taken him nearly an hour, but he had gathered all his strength and finally accomplished what he had set out to do.

The blasted handcuffs were broken.

Part of it had been shear force of will and strength, twisting the metal apart, and the other had been smarts… he had pulled the handcuffs taught about the pole and had grated them against the pole, emitting a loud scraping sound… but the pain had been well worth it.

Peter carefully brought his aching arms from around the pole and rested them in his lap. He sat, gazing at them. They were raw and bleeding, and his gloves had been removed completely. 

The metal rings of the cuffs were still attached to his wrists; he had only been able to break the chain between them, so that he was able to remove his hands from the pole. He knew that he would have to remove them soon, otherwise they'd most likely become infected.

Peter knew that he should try and stand. He knew that he should try and escape. He knew he needed to do a lot of things, but he could not find the strength of body or will to get up. 

"Uncle Ben, please help me." Peter said softly. As if gaining strength from his words, he rose from the ground, hands clutching the pole. 

There was a noise coming form behind him, but he ignored it, and tried to stand on his own. It worked for a moment, but he fell back. He closed his eyes, waiting for his body to hit the ground, but instead something stopped him. Warm hands wrapped around Peter's torso, and then something picked him up. Peter looked up dizzily into the eyes of-

"Gobby." Peter said, and then he went limp and his head lolled backwards.

Norman groaned and hurriedly carried Peter out of the small room and upstairs, laying him down on one of his sofas. 

Carefully, he shook Peter, and lightly slapped his face. If Peter didn't wake up… well, that wouldn't be good.

---

Peter drifted… he wasn't exactly sure of where he was- he had never been here before. It was dark, but light at the same time, but there were no shadows. Everything felt—naked.

It was the figure off the distance that he noticed first. As it came closer to him, he was able to make out the features of whoever it was. Peter gasped.

"Uncle Ben?"

Peter ran to his uncle, and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Ben! Ben, I'm so sorry! I could have stopped him! I could have stopped him!"

---

As Peter came to consciousness, he began to start screaming something. Norman frowned.

"Ben… Ben! I could have stopped him! No, I want to stay with you! I want to stay! I'm so sorry, I could have stopped him!"

Peter's eyes flew open. He was staring up at Gobby and he clutched at his metal green arm in a panic. He did not know if Peter was really seeing him or not- so he decided to find out.

The Goblin yanked the mask off of Peter's face, and looked down Spider-Man's true face.

It was dirty and smeared, and he had tears streaming down his face. Peter Parker's face.

The Goblin smiled. There was so much he could use against him now… so much that he could do.

As Peter regained his coherence of the things that surrounded, his hands fluttered to his face, and he gasped. 

Norman's smile grew even wider, if that were possible. Things were turning out **very** nicely.

---

****

Author's Note:

*cackles* things are coming together rather nicely! 

Thanks so much to Neni for helping me think up ideas- they will

work perfectly for my story! 

~ANYA/LUNA


	4. bother

**__**

Warning: there will be many dark chapters after this one, and if you don't like the idea of slash; don't read this fic!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own spider-man. I *want* to own spider-man, but that's beside the point. I only own this little plot bunny. So quit asking!

---

****

Chapter Four

Norman couldn't help himself. He licked his lips. Parker was so delicious looking, especially when naked. It turned out that Norman wasn't the only superhero- or villain- that wore only their uniform and nothing beneath it.

After Norman had stripped Peter, he had just stared at his young, nubile, body. It was nice, so nice, but Norman refrained from using the body for his needs. There would be plenty of time for that later, and although he desperately wanted a taste of Peter's body right then and there- he needed to play the game out all the way, with no changes. The Goblin wanted a piece of Peter too, and he almost broke Norman's will to keep Peter untouched, but eventually, he backed down, although he did not refrain from admiring Peter along with Norman.

Eventually, Norman bent down and picked Peter up, taking him to his balcony, where his glider had been left. 

He locked himself into place, and with a thought, he lifted off the solid surface and into the air, his transformation as the Goblin overcoming him.

---

May Parker was in her kitchen, busy making herself a dinner, when she sensed something strange, and looked up from her work and out the window.

"Dear Lord!" she cried out and emitted a high-pitched shriek. Hovering less then a foot away from the window was the Green Goblin, inanimate yellow eyes staring down directly at her. He let out a cackle of glee at her fear, and then punched through the window, showering glass all about the counter, and making Aunt May shield her face, receiving many cuts on her hands.

"I have a little present for you. And you'd better get it to the hospital quickly- I wouldn't want it to die on you!" He said and lay an unconscious Peter Parker down on the counter top. Then he was gone, leaving his awful laugh trailing behind him.

"Oh, dear Lord!" May exclaimed, and ran to the phone, dialling 911.

---

"Oh God, Aunt May! How is he?" Mary Jane exclaimed as she came into the ER waiting room, embracing May Parker firmly.

"They said that he might have died, had he gotten here any later. He had a concussion, and if you sleep during one of those…" May gulped, and continued. "… You may never wake up."

Mary Jane shuddered at the prospect. 

"May Parker?" 

May looked up, Mary Jane following her lead.

"Peter's condition is stabilised. He wants to see you."

Without any hesitation, May and M.J. stood and entered Peter's room. Mary Jane felt her heart sinking as she saw Peter lying on the hospital bed, weak and battered.

There was a bandage wrapped around his forehead a spot of blood already poking through, and M.J. noticed that a nurse was busy tending to one of his wrists (the other was already bandaged), dabbing salve on the spots where skin had been torn away, to prevent infections.

"Hey." he said, and the simple word seemed to take a lot of strength from him, exhausting him.

"We were so worried." May said, and moved to Peter's right, grasping his hand tightly. 

They sat there like that for a while, Mary Jane watching them. Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched the two. They both had been through so much.

There was a light tapping on the doorframe, interrupting the moments, and both Osborn's stood in the doorframe. 

"May we come in?" Norman asked politely. Concern was plastered all over their features. May nodded and waved them in.

"Peter, we're both glad to see you." Norman said, and smiled kindly at Parker. Next to him, Peter saw that Harry was frowning.

"What happened, Pete?" Harry asked immediately. Peter closed his eyes and shuddered. May shot an annoyed look over a Harry, which he deliberately ignored.

"I went out to take pictures of Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, and the Goblin threw a punch- and hit me. I can't remember much after that, but I do remember the Goblin picking me up and Spider-Man calling something after him, and then I blacked out.

"When I woke up, I was handcuffed to a pole or something, and I was in a dark place. The Goblin-" Peter paused, and then shook his head, as if he wanted to forget something.

"The cuffs were too tight. They cut into my wrists whenever I moved." Peter said eventually, to explain why his wrists were so cut up.

_"He's pretty skilled at lying. You may want to keep that I mind." _Norman's alter ego said to him. Norman's outward appearance never faltered, but inside he was bus trying to detangle the Goblin's thoughts from his own.

"Peter! I thought I told you how dangerous it was to keep talking those pictures! You could get yourself killed, and just look at you, you almost did!"

May wagged a finger at Peter, and Norman had an urge to rip the finger off. He was the only one to scold the Spider-Man.

"I'm sorry Aunt May, but I've gotta make a living." Peter said, and smiled at the nurse as she finished up bandaging his wrist. She smiled back kindly, and then walked out of them room.

May sighed. "Yes, I suppose that you do. I just don't understand why you let that scientist fire you. You need to get your priorities straight, Peter, and work on keeping a job."

---

****

Three days later…

"Hey, M.J." Peter said, as Mary Jane came into his hospital, carrying a bouquet of flowers with her.

"I brought you these." she said, and lay them on the tray next to his bed. Peter smiled wryly.

"You know, it usually works the other way 'round. I'm supposed to buy _you _the flowers."

Mary Jane smiled, and sat down next to his bed. Peter suddenly grew more serious.

"M.J., there's something I need to tell you. About what happened with the Goblin…" 

Peter took a deep breath, and was about to continue, when there was a loud whirring noise. Both Peter and Mary Jane looked towards the window, and saw nothing but white light. 

Chunks of wall came flying at them, and one struck M.J. across the head, knocking her to the floor.

"You thought you were out of the woods, Parker?" 

The Goblin hovered into the hospital room and smiled wryly at Peter, who had luckily been spared from yet another blow to the head.

"Well, I never expected to get attacked by you. **Again.**" Peter growled, scowling at the Goblin. That was all he could really do, being bedridden and unable to transform himself into Spider-Man, and he knew that he was helpless against Gobby. But he would not keep the sarcastic remarks to himself. They where his small way of rebelling.

The Goblin laughed. "Wrong again!" and then he whispered, so that only Peter could hear him. "Spider-Man." 

He pointed an armoured finger at Peter, and from that came out a green gas. Peter tried not to inhale it, but to no avail and he immediately fainted on the spot. 

The Goblin picked him up and sped out of the hospital, leaving stunned doctors and nurses behind.

---

****

Author's Note: 

Yeah, yeah, it was short, I know. But I thought, "oh what the hell!" and began to write. 

Also, you're probably all wondering why the Goblin sent Peter to the hospital and then captured him again- well, if you were a supervillain and you wanted to play with your arch-nemesis, wouldn't you want your victim to be healthy and not about to die?

I thought so ^_^

~Luna/Anya


	5. near breakthrough

****

read chapter 4 for the disclaimer.

dark chapters ahead, and slash is implied- well, it's more like a given right about now... don't read it if you don't like that stuff.

Chapter Five

The Goblin was waiting for Peter when he woke up. He stood slightly off to the side, out of Peter's peripheral vision. Peter's movements were sluggish and deliberate, but Gobby was pleased to know that he would not be gaining full strength for quite some time. 

"Rise and shine!" Gobby said cheerily as Peter began to move his head around, taking in the room slowly, unable to focus on anything. He did, however, manage the difficult task of focusing on Gobby, and he glared up at him with clear resentment.

"What did you do to me?" Peter asked after a second of looking the Goblin over. Gobby felt an awful lot like he was being analysed by the young man for future reference.

"What **did **I do to you, or what **will **I do to you?" Gobby smiled and stared down at Peter joyfully.

Peter looked at him warily, but did not otherwise speak.

The Goblin smiled at Peter's wise silence to the suggestive glimpse at what was to come. He proudly hoisted himself onto one of his end tables, knocking several things over in the process, deliberately ignoring them.

"So, have you been considering my offer, hero?" Gobby said, abruptly changing the subject. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Peter was trying unsuccessfully to push himself up and into a sitting position.

Feeling a pang of helpfulness, which was undoubtedly caused by Norman, Gobby put both hands underneath the webhead's armpits and pulled him up. Peter wouldn't have described the Goblin's actions as gentle, but they weren't exceedingly abusive either, and Peter was grateful for the relief that sitting up gave him.

"Yeah, I considered your offer. The answer is 'no'." 

The Goblin remained smiling, ignoring Parker's refusal. "Are you sure, Parker? You might regret that decision later." 

Peter nodded. "Positive."

"Okay then, hero." the Goblin said and hopped off his perch. He walked one hundred and seventy degrees around the couch until he was facing Peter. He stood there for a couple seconds, until he decided to sit where Parker was unoccupied. He comfortably snuggled down against Peter, and with a gloved finger, he began to trace lines on Peter's chest. 

At first Peter was uncomfortable with the Goblin's presence so close to his own, but he soon began to feel more relaxed, and a part of him liked the way the Goblin was holding him. It felt- comforting somehow.

"Why won't you join me, Peter?" the Goblin eventually asked, pulling Peter's face to his so that they were head-to-head. Peter's eyes remained downcast.

"Because you're evil." Peter said, albeit reluctantly. He noticed that the Goblin was shaking slightly. 

"Everything's black and white to you, Parker. That's your problem. Did you ever stop to wonder about the man behind the mask?" Gobby lifted a metallic finger and gestured to his face.

Peter's blue eyes rose until they locked directly with Gobby's. 

"Yes, and no." 

The Goblin stroked Peter's cheek lightly with his finger, and chuckled. 

"Well, you may want to know that my alter-ego hates me. He's tried to stop me numerous times, but each time- he's failed. Do you know why?" 

The Goblin looked Peter over. He was unable to move, but he didn't need movement to express what he was feeling- it was clear in those beautiful eyes of his. Pity.

"Don't pity him, Peter." Gobby increased pressure on Parker's cheek. Parker winced, and a trail of blood sprung up, trailing crimson down his cheek and curving where his cheekbone curved, eventually hitting his T-shirt and staining it. He must have drawn blood with his nail.

"He doesn't want it. I don't want it. I have successfully broken him, as I will you." the Goblin paused, thinking of what to say next. Peter stared up at him expectantly, remaining silent.

"He was hard to break. But you will be even harder." the Goblin laughed at the fury written on the young man's face. 

"I can't wait."

---

Had someone been allowed in the Osborn mansion- which they weren't- they would have immediately known that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

The front room was a mess. Valued artefacts littered the floor and blood was soaked into the carpets. But it wasn't just that.

There was an eerie silence that surrounded the place, but if you were very quiet and listened terribly hard, you would hear the faint screams coming from below. 

If you dared to follow where those screams came from, you would travel to the basement, where a young man had been carried too.

The basement was decorated just as lavishly as the rest of the mansion, and it had also been trailed with blood. But no one was there, although the screams were almost deafening.

If you looked carefully, you would see the door in a far corner of the room. It was locked- only Norman had the key. 

It was from behind that door that the screams were coming from.

---

The Goblin had beat Peter for nearly an hour, shredding strips of skin from his back. Peter was reduced to tears. The more Peter cried, the more the Goblin laughed, and the harder he struck. It was a never-ending cycle.

It was when the Goblin was striking his hardest when he stopped abruptly, Norman surfacing and taking over. With a cry, Norman- dressed as the Goblin- bent down by Peter, and gently pulled him up and into a sitting position. 

"I'm so sorry Peter, I couldn't stop him." he said, voice changing. It was lighter, more calm then the Goblin's normal tone, and Peter could tell that whomever it was that served as the Goblin's body was back, if only for a short period of time.

"I'll try and find a way two get you out, Peter. I promise." 

Then the Goblin stood, and walked out of the room. Before he closed the door, however, he said something that froze Peter's heart:

"If you don't join me, I'll begin to attack your friends." The Goblin then slammed the door shut, leaving Peter to think. 

It was all he could do.

---

"If I had never become Spider-Man, none of this would've happened." 

Immediately after he spoke, he regretted what he said.

'Parker, snap out of it! Remember all those people you saved from being killed? They all are so grateful to you for doing that- they love you!'

"No, New York hates me." Peter protested.

'No, Jameson hates you, and the only reason why he hates you is because he's jealous of you. He wishes that he could have the kind of guts I do- that _we _do. I'm not just like the Goblin Peter; I'm not like him at all. He's like a symbiont, taking over that poor man's body, controlling his mind. But you and me, we work as a team. You are a part of me, and I am a part of you.

'You and me can beat this thing- it's only gonna be you that's gonna be able to stop it from planting guilt and falsehoods in your mind. You have to use your strength Peter, and leave that Goblin in the dust.'

"But I felt something with him- a connection." 

'Yeah, Petey. You felt it because the man he is- he's someone close to your heart. If you truly care about him, Parker, you're gonna have to help him. And to do that, I have a plan.'

****

Author's Note: 

I love my thesaurus ^_^ it helped me SO much during this chapter. 

Well, here you go folks! The action begins. Although you may be thinking 'where is this going?', you will find out soon enough. 

Also, 

Nemi- I wanted to say that I will still be using your idea, but the torturing will not go to the fuller extent you wanted, because had an idea. And no, I'm not telling you my idea -_-

Keep on reading and reviewing people! I think I must have hugged the entire student body this morning, I was so happy at reading all the new reviews: when I was just expecting 25 (at most), I got 33! Whee!

~Luna/Anya 


	6. changes

****

chapter six

****

slash! this is your warning!

When Mary Jane woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed. Several bandages were wrapped around her head, and she has a broken wrist- both due to falling pieces of plaster. Bags were under her eyes as if she had not slept in days, which was ridiculous- she had been unconscious for five days, She could tell because there was a dry-erase board with the date and the name of her nurse on it.

When she first opened her eyes, the first thought that came to her mind was about Peter. It was only after the first few minutes of frantic worry for Peter's sake did she finally comprehend that she was injured, and even then she did not seem to realise how serious her condition really was. 

About three minutes after she had woke; a nurse came in on a check. Immediately, Mary Jane battered the nurse with a million questions, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

"What happened to Peter? Has the Goblin been caught? Has Spider-Man been found?" 

"I'll ask the doctor." 

Mary Jane tucked her hair nervously behind her ear, as the nurse left the room for a couple minutes. When the nurse returned, she had a letter in her hand, which she handed to the redhead.

Mary Jane waited until the nurse left the room to open the letter, and even then, she hesitated to open it right away, busy studying the handwriting on the envelope. It seemed familiar- perhaps Harry's?

Carefully, as to not destroy the envelope too much **or **to damage the letter within, she ripped open the envelope with her finger, and pulled the letter out. As she did so, several photographs fell out onto the bed, all upside down. She ignored them for the moment, and unfolded the letter and read. 

_Dear M.J.- _

After being captured by the Goblin for the second time (sheesh), I was tortured. The Goblin wanted to know who Spider-Man was and where he was hiding. I hate to admit this, but I told him- it seemed like the already knew, he just wanted me to confirm it. He wasn't surprised when I relented and gave the name.

After that, I'm not sure what happened, but I know that the Goblin managed to capture Spider-Man. A few hours ago he came to me- with Spider-Man by his side. 

It seems that Spider-Man has joined the Goblin. But I wouldn't be too afraid, M.J. I think that Spidey has a trick up his sleeve- or costume.

Included here are photos I want you to send to the Daily Bugle on the Goblin's request.

Love always, 

Peter

Mary Jane stared at the letter for a long time after she had finished it, and couldn't help it when two stray tears trickled down her cheek and landed on the paper, blurring Peter's signature.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry."

Slowly and carefully, she folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. Gingerly, she picked up the photos and turned them around- slowly. 

With a gasp she nearly dropped all of the pictures, but she collected enough of her wits to keep them in her hands. 

There was Peter, lying on a cement floor, arms covering his face. He was stripped to the waist, and all over his back, flesh was hanging off. 

With a shaking hand, she moved the picture the bottom of the pile, and began to look at all the other photos.

Peter's bruised and battered body.

Peter crying.

Blood.

Then the photo's of Peter changed to photos of Spider-Man. His costume was a mess, pieces of it torn and missing, showing burned and torn flesh beneath. Mary had to keep herself from vomiting on the spot.

Finally, Mary Jane reached the last picture, and with a cry, she dropped all of the photos, and them them flutter to the ground.

----

Spider-Man examined his new costume with a stern eye, and made sure that he looked complete.

Over his body was a black flight suit much like the Goblin's, and it showed off his figure, curving in just the right places. No skin was visible, and he knew that would drive people even crazier with lust then if he showed more of his skin.

Over his feet were tight and flexible boots like from his previous costume, only that they were black as well. The same went for his gloves.

On his face, he wore a similar mask, designed in silver and black. The differences were quite obvious- he had cut the mask in such a way that his brown hair was visible, falling over the large silver eyepieces, creating more of a human appeal. 

"Beautiful." 

Spidey turned to look at his partner, hair shifting with his sudden movement. The Goblin looked the same as ever, but it appeared that he was more relaxed. Spidey smiled.

"You know you want me." he said seductively, and moved over to the Goblin, moving his hips in such a manner that even the finest courtesan would be envious. The Goblin smiled and placed his hands around Spider-Man's waist.

"Yes, I do."

As the Goblin and Spider-Man walked out of the room together, Spidey passed a garbage can. He glanced inside and grimaced at what he saw- 

His red mask stared up at him, seeming to judge him. He skilfully repressed a shudder, and turned away from the can.

That was his past- it was all behind him now. 

---

****

Authour's Note: 

Yeah, yeah. I know it sucked. Way too short and the grammar was terrible- that's what you get for not going over it again. Well, please forgive me!

****

questions? comments? please review!


	7. three's company

****

Warning: slash! threesomes! *giggles!*

****

Chapter Seven

It was a very sunny day, and New York was in full bloom. Cars went by on the streets very quickly. Some busy people made their way across busy streets, not caring to check if the light was green, yellow, or red. One of these people was Harry Osborn. 

Halfway across the street, he felt a strange feeling come over him and stopped- frozen in the middle of the street. 

"Omigod! Look at that!" 

Harry turned to look at what a taxi driver was pointing at, and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit! Is that Spider-Man?" Harry shouted and shielded his eyes in an attempt to see that black and silver think swinging from building to building. He was so wrapped up in seeing what the flying object was, that he didn't notice the taxi cab plowing towards him, speed picking up instead of depleting. 

It was when Spider-Man dived towards him, when he realised that something was very wrong. He could hear the cab behind him, coming towards him. Everything seemed to slow down, and all Harry was able to hear was his heart pounding as he realised that he was about to die. He closed his eyes tightly, and prepared for the impact that was inevitable…

Instead, the only thing Harry felt was a strong arm grasp his waist and lift him off the ground gracefully and without any effort. Panicked, he opened his eyes, and looked into the face of Spider-Man. 

"What are you doing?" he screamed. Instinct kicked in and he wrapped his arms tightly around Spider-Man's neck.

"Saving you ass, looks like," the Wallcrawler said, sarcasm dripping off of his words like syrup. 

"Holy SHIT!" Harry screeched as Spidey let go of the webbing he was hanging onto and began to plummet towards the ground, only to release another web and halt the decent. 

"W-Where are you taking me?" 

Spider-Man's face didn't look down at Harry, but his lips turned up into a smile. 

"Now, why would I tell you that, it would ruin all the fun." 

***

Harry was dropped off onto the rooftop of a hotel, and tumbled head over heels, until he finally stopped and vomited on the astro-turf. 

Behind him, he could hear Spider-Man laughing hysterically at his expense. Anger rose in Harry's throat and he was sure that his face was beet red with a mix of embarrassment and fury. Annoyed, he stood up and flung himself around to face the Webhead. He was prepared entirely to slap the wise-ass spider over the head, but his plans were interrupted when Spider-Man embraced him in a passionate kiss. Harry's eyes widened in shock, but he did not pull away. 

"Aren't you gonna save some for me?" 

Spider-Man released Harry, and smiled shyly at the figure before him. Harry turned slowly and saw what he had **really** not wanted too. 

"Goblin." 

The Goblin stood a few feet away, hands on hips. Harry could have sworn that he was smirking underneath his mask. 

"Yea, yea, you'll get some." Spider-Man waved a hand in mock dismissal and then wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. Again, the two teens locked lips, and after snogging for several minutes, Spider-Man pulled away. 

"Aren't you gonna join in?"

****

Author's Note: yeah, yeah, it's really short. Extremely short, in fact. But I figured that you readers needed something to tide you over until I could really concentrate on adding a new full-length chapter, which basically means that I'll get to it when both my parents are out of the house or are being very quiet. So, there it is! Hope this makes you horny! ~Anya 


	8. it was only a dream...

****

*slash warning* there is slash in this story, and that means it's in this chapter. this means that unless you have an open mind and accept homosexuality, you shouldn't be reading this. Good Day!

****

Chapter Eight

Peter Parker shot up from the awful nightmare he had been having. Light brown hair was pulled as Peter tried to forget the images that had filled his mind, but he was unable to. All he could think about was the Goblin. Had that happened? Was his dream just reminding him of what had already occurred?

"NO." Peter answered his own question aloud, and his head hit the pillow with a definite "flop". 

So what had happened and what hadn't? 

He recalled being captured by the Goblin as Spider-Man, and then being sent back to the hospital. Then he had gone home with Harry, and that's where he was now. Everything else had been a nightmare.

Peter sighed with relief. He had NOT joined the Green Goblin, and did NOT kiss him. He couldn't even believe his mind could come up with such a thing- him snog the Goblin? Peter let out a laugh that was lacking humour, released because there was no other way he could come up with to let out his nervousness. 

"Hey, Pete." 

Peter removed the hands from his face, letting in the light that streamed in from the hallway. In the doorframe stood Harry.

"You okay? I heard a couple screams." the sleepiness was evident in Harry's voice. 

"Just a nightmare." 

Harry gave him a lopsided gin, and ran a hand through his hair. 

"You want someone to stay by you?" 

Peter sat for a minute, stunned into silence. Could this mean what he thought it meant? Or was Harry just being a good friend? After letting out a few choked gasps, Peter managed to cough out an answer.

"Y-Yeah."

Harry smiled, and walked silently over to the bed, and crawled in next to Peter. He wrapped an arm around Peter's stomach, and they both got comfortable. 

"Don't worry, Pete." Harry said as his eyelids drooped. "I'll protect you."

***

Peter and Harry woke up the next morning resting in one another's arms. (fully clothed, you pervert!). As Peter opened his eyes, he could sense the presence of someone else, and nearly jumped out of his skin before he realised that the presence was Harry's. 

"Mmmm. Let me sleep." 

Peter sat up in the bed and looked down at Harry, who was lazily just beginning to open his eyes. 

"It's still early."

"It's almost noon." 

"Shut up." 

Peter smiled impishly and heaved himself out of the bed. With a quick and decisive yank, he removed the covers from Harry's body, and smiled as the other teen shot up and out of bed in fury.

"That- Wasn't- FUNNY!" harry bellowed and glared at Peter while rubbing the back of his neck. 

Peter chuckled. "Well, I managed to wake you up. I'm hungry."

"And you expect me to cook?" 

"No, I expect you to eat with me."

Harry smiled shyly and followed Peter's retreating from downstairs and to the kitchen. 

***

"So, what was the nightmare about? I've never known you to have any." 

Peter looked down at his cereal, a scowl on his face. He had really hoped that Harry would not bother to ask, but he had, and Peter wasn't one to run away from a confrontation. He looked up from the bowl and met Harry's eyes. 

"First it was my Uncle Ben dying. Then- I got captured by the Goblin again."

Harry studied his friend carefully. There was something Peter wasn't telling him, something about the Goblin part of his nightmare. There was something Peter didn't want anyone to know, and harry couldn't even begin to guess what that was. 

"You're not telling me anything, but I'll let you go for now. But next time you have a nightmare and I have to crawl into bed with you, you're telling me everything, not matter how far-fetched." 

Peter hid a smile from Harry and continued to eat. _You have no idea._

****

Author's Note: 

I write short chapters. It's something with writing fanfiction, and especially slash. I just write them short, that's my writing style. All original stories I have chapters go on forever, but then, fanfiction isn't really original- is it? 

Also, I would like to make a point. I like writing. I love writing slash. I have fun with it, and although I love your ideas, don't expect me to use all of them, and I really don't like it when people give me an entire plot line based on something I'm writing. It's great that you're into it, but if you are really *that* into it, I suggest writing your own fic. Sorry if that was perceived as bitchy, but that's what I am. ^_^

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but I've been uber-busy with the end of school and a party I had at the end of the year- this year some friends moved away, and I may not ever see them again, so I've been really into saying good-bye and having sleepovers. Hope you can forgive me.

A note on the story: Peter has been dreaming from the **three day's later **in _Chapter Four_. I chose not to reveal that it was a dream sequence until now because I wanted it to be a surprise. Did it work? ^_^

Critiquing is welcome, but only as constructive criticism. Any flames that are mean and bitchy and shit will go in one ear and out the other, so don't bother. 

Love always, 

Anya


End file.
